Just For A Little While
by Xanid
Summary: Korra is meditating in the rain. Just a little bit of fluff. Small Makorra. I dont own anything.


She was in her usual place.

Mako walked down the pier. It was second nature to him now, ever since he began living on Air Temple Island. Every day, the walk seemed a little longer.

Since moving here, he had settled into a routine. He would wake up early and take the ferry to the city to go to work in the power plant. It was evening when he came home. He ate and slept, only to wake the next morning and repeat the vicious cycle.

Life without Pro Bending was unbearably boring, monochrome, bland. Mako lived for the matches, the practice sessions, the adrenaline rush... but now? Mako sighed to himself.

He didn't complain. If it weren't for Master Tenzins kindness nearly a month ago, he and Bolin would be living on the streets again, a less than desirable option. He had a place to sleep, and food, the only downside there was that the Air Nomads refused to eat any meat, a diet Mako was still trying to get used to.

Another downside? He hardly ever saw Korra anymore. Mako didn't know why this bothered him more than it should have. While Bolin spent most of his time taking care of the flying bison and Asami assisted the heavily pregnant Pema with her work, Korras time was occupied with fulfilling her duties as the Avatar.

Every morning, when Mako left the island, Korra could be seen meditating on top of a small hill and when he returned, it was almost as if she had not moved an inch. Mako knew she had other things to do during the time when he was absent, but Korra always started and ended her day with a meditation. On his days off during the weekend, Korra spent them in the city helping the former Chief Bei Fong track down Amon.

She was in her usual place.

It was pouring rain now, and almost impossible for Mako to see clearly in front of him. Any other night, Mako would have used a small sphere of fire to help him see the stone path, but tonight every attempt at creating light was extinguished by the sheets of rain. Still, out of habit, he squinted at the hill and vaguely saw Korras silhouette against the dark sky, still in meditation.

He swore silently as he remembered that the small gazebo that had once stood over the meditation platform had been destroyed during one of Korras earlier Airbending attempts, and so, upon this realization, Mako deviated from his usual path and headed towards the hill.

Mako was soaking and the icy wind wasn't helping, but he still climbed the stone steps regardless of this. He could hardly hear himself think with the wind howling in his ears, but he didn't stop.

Upon reaching the summit, Mako paused for breath. He had never been up here, but there was a beautiful view of the ocean through the rain. It probably reminded Korra of her home in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra was sitting up straight, unmoving. To her, the rain seemed irrelevant. Mako was sure she wasn't sleeping, her face and posture were too concentrated.

Korra was soaked through to her skin, her hair drenched and floppy, silver droplets of water trailing down across her smooth, muscled skin and her Waterbending gear clung to her every curve-

Mako caught himself staring and forced his mind away from that dreaded train of thought that tended to bother him once in a while. Korra jumped as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder in an attempt to bring her out of her meditation.

"Whaa-"

"Korra, how long have you been out here?" Mako asked, bending slightly to ensure that he could be heard.

"Umm... I'm not really that sure" she replied slowly. The fact that she was sitting in the pouring rain only seemed to be occurring to her now.

Mako took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on" he said softly. No other words were necessary.

They walked down the slippery stone steps together towards the temple, still holding hands. Mako would never admit it out loud, but he really enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. He didn't pull away. Korra didn't pull away. They stayed like that for a little while. Just walking.

And the rain continued to fall.


End file.
